Fluorescent proteins are an indispensable tool for visualizing a cell, tissue, individual organism, or the like. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a fluorescent protein that emits green fluorescence. Further, various protein mutants have been reported for fluorescent proteins emitting red fluorescence as well (Patent Literature 2, Non Patent Literatures 1-3).